A hybrid electro-mechanical vehicular transmission utilizes interactive planetary gear arrangements that are operatively connected to an engine and two motor/generators. A power transmission in an electro-mechanical transmission is described in commonly owned United States Provisional Application entitled Electrically Variable Transmission with Selective Fixed Ratio Operation, attorney docket No. GP-305519, Holmes et al., filed Jul. 22, 2004, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.